reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheScholar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:TheScholar page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE:Nekoti Rock Hello, TheScholar In response to your message on my talk page, I am going to tell you why I removed your contribution and why I'm about to do it again. You are right, those glitches are not listed on the Glitches page. You are free to add them now, if you so choose. But, while they are "relevant" to the article, here's why they don't belong: *About the "Christmas Lights"; that glitch happens in other locations. Glitch into the bank in Blackwater and go upstairs - Once you're there, enter the front room. Look throught the invisible walls and voila! the trees are shining in bright greens and reds. If this can happen in other locations, why is Nekoti Rock so special that it deserves to have that fact on the page? Since it happens in Nekoti Rock and Blackwater, rather than have it on both pages why not just add it to the glitches page? So that's what you should do. *As for the snow in the cave; here's what you said: "Also, if you stand outside or just outside the cave, you will see it snow inside the cave." Well, if you meant that it snows inside the cave, why not mention it? I've never seen this "glitch", and you have to assume that neither have many users, so go into detail about what you mean so as to avoid situations like the one you and I now find ourselves in. Since, as I said, the first glitch occurs in multiple locations, I am going to remove it. You are free to add it to the Glitches page. As for the second "glitch" (I use quotations because rain, snow, etc. going through ceilings is a problem in most every game) I will elaborate where you did not, and leave it up. Also, I'm truly sorry if my sarcasm offended you in any way. I usually try to be kind and civil, but as I was in process of removing rubbish added by an anonymous user and then I stumbled upon your edits, I was I bit on edge. So, once again, I'm sorry for being rude to you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. :Now it's my turn to admit that you have suprised me. There are, apparently, not many users on this wiki who can actually use proper grammar when they write. :Thank you for understanding my first reason. I am sorry for coming across as rude when I first removed it. :As for the second, I must have misread. I probably couldn't read properly through my blind rage. As I said in the summary, I just polished it up so people as daft as myself can know what it means. :So, let's put this all behind us and maybe, for once, I can get along with someone on this wiki. However, I'm not willing to give up my habit of sarcasm just yet. Thanks again. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC)